


Top Dog

by taxingme



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mentions of past Auston/others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxingme/pseuds/taxingme
Summary: They hook up after wins and after losses, on the road and in Toronto but they still haven’t had sex. There are blow jobs, hand jobs, finger sucking, rubbing off on one another, fingering and on one memorable night Freddie rimming Auston until he cried but still no actual sex. No dick in ass action. He’s going a little crazy thinking about it.Auston's starting to get a complex about it.





	Top Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sallycake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallycake/gifts).



> sallycake - I hope you enjoy this. This isn't exactly your prompt but it's in the spirit of it! I had a lot fun writing this and you had some really great prompts and hopefully one day I'll actually get around to writing the massive Willy/Zach story I started plotting out. 
> 
> I don't think there's anything that needs to be tagged but let me know if you think I should add anything!

Auston and Freddie haven’t had sex yet. 

The thing between the two of them is still new, something that only started during the summer with their California trip. On one of the hot, sticky nights that reminded Auston of home, they had made their way to a club that Freddie used to like when he played in Anaheim. The club was the fake kind of pretentious that is somehow annoying but still cool and Auston wanted to hate it, but he couldn’t bring himself to care enough. Freddie ordered them both a few shots, mixed ones that made Auston feel sick just watching the bartender make them. 

They tasted nicer than they looked. Barely. 

After, they made their way to the dance floor – the aircon was non-existent and Auston could feel sweat building on his face and dripping down his brow. Every single person dancing was touching someone else, no one was free from the sweaty sway of bodies and it was easy to drift and let other bodies control where he ended up. Then a girl squeezed behind him with two drinks held above the crowd, shooting him an apologetic look as she made her way to her friend and Auston ended up right up against Freddie. Auston had lifted his hands to brace himself against Freddie’s shoulders and Freddie had steadied him with big hands on his hips. Auston felt a nervous chuckle bubble up in his throat but it was lost in the packed club. 

There was a moment where they were looking at one another where neither of them moved beyond where the crowd was taking them and then – Freddie shifted so one of his big thighs was between Auston’s legs and encouraged him to start moving. The beat was slow and sexy, and it was easy for Auston to give himself up to it. He slid his hands up and over Freddie’s giant shoulders and let himself push further into Freddie’s space. Freddie moved his hands around Auston’s body to grope at his ass. It was reckless but Auston was too into it to care.

Auston can’t remember how long they danced for. The songs kept changing but the beat stayed constant, that same slow, sexy rhythm that was made for grinding on one another. Auston was hard. It was a distant thought in his head until the two of them shifted just so and he realised that Freddie was also hard. He pulled his head back from where he had been mouthing at Freddie’s neck to look into his eyes. It wasn’t a look he had seen on Freddie’s face before, but it was something he recognised: pure, unadulterated want. Auston sucked his lower lip into his mouth and gestured to the bathroom with his head; Freddie shook his head but grabbed Auston’s hand and started pulling him away from the dancefloor. 

They slipped passed a security guard before pushing open a door with a glowing ‘exit’ sign above it and a faded ‘staff only’ sticker above the handle. It led to a fairly clean alleyway. There were big bins overflowing with trash but there were no animal noises and no homeless people sitting in it so Auston rated it about a seven out of ten. Most importantly: it was empty. Freddie pressed him up against the wall and the brick scratched him through his shirt, but it was easy to ignore once Freddie started kissing him. 

The kisses were slow at first, hot enough to melt Auston’s brain, but not enough to make Auston too desperate. Freddie picked up the pace when Auston was totally pliant against the wall, alternating between sucking on Auston’s lips and probing his tongue in further. Auston never wanted it to end. Freddie pushed his thigh back between Auston’s thighs and began to rub his long fingers along the bulge in Auston’s pants. Auston pulled back from the kiss with a wet pant, pushing his hips into Freddie’s hand. Things happened too quickly after that. Freddie unzipped his pants and his briefs were pushed down enough for the band to release his cock and press under his balls; a delicate thumb spread the wetness from the tip and calloused hands jerked him off and Auston came with a deep groan. 

Auston’s brain was all over the place after that, but Freddie was patient and waited for him to come down enough to return the favour. He had wanted to get down on his knees and suck him off but even a seven out of ten alley wasn’t clean enough for Auston right now. His jeans were ridiculously expensive but also ripped over his knees, so it just wasn’t happening. Freddie didn’t seem to care. He came with a funny look on his face that was still stupidly hot. They cleaned up as much as they could and then they had gone back to the place they were staying at and hooked up again, Auston sucking him off until his jaw ached and Freddie getting him back while rubbing his fingers across Auston’s taint. 

It’s been months now and they are still doing it. They hook up after wins and after losses, on the road and in Toronto but they still haven’t had sex. There are blow jobs, hand jobs, finger sucking, rubbing off on one another, fingering and on one memorable night Freddie rimming Auston until he cried but still no actual sex. No dick in ass action. He’s going a little crazy thinking about it. 

He's starting to get a complex about it.

Auston knows he should just talk to Freddie about it. There’s no reason not to. Freddie is attentive in bed – he takes pride in getting Auston off and takes the time to make sure Auston is loving everything that they do. And he makes sure to tell Auston if he doesn’t like something or if there’s a quicker way for him to get off. But Freddie hasn’t mentioned sex and Auston doesn’t want to lose this, whatever it is, by bringing it up in case it’s something Freddie doesn’t do. Playing hockey hasn’t provided Auston with a wealth of experience in terms of gay sex – he’s pretty sure all the fooling around he did with Eichs and Zach doesn’t count – but everything he’s done he’s liked. Including the time Jack let Auston open him up and fuck him _hard_. Auston even liked it when Jack fucked him as well, he was softer than Auston had been, but he still made it good for both of them. Even if both of them had preferred it the other way.

And Auston wants that with Freddie. At the start of January Auston promised himself he would bring it up but now they’re heading into the last game of the month and there has been no conversations and there has been no fucking. During morning practice, he pulls Freddie aside as they are about to go off the ice. Dermott and Holl are clearing pucks but otherwise the ice is empty. 

“You free tonight?” 

Freddie smirks and Auston hates how much of an effect the look has on him. The team will fly out early tomorrow so Auston is pretty sure Freddie will have time for him. Freddie agrees to hang out, but he has this look that Auston knows means that hanging out depends on them winning. So Auston makes sure they win. The game is electric – everyone is buzzing around the ice, especially Derms and Holl, but everyone is keen for a win. And Freddie must have seen something in Auston’s face today because he’s fucking electric. Auston knows the Islanders aren’t exactly amazing right now but Barz is having a killer season and Tavares is always scary to play against, so it feels like a massive win. 

Outside the ACC, the cold air whips around Auston. It’s been years since he lived in Arizona for the winter, but the wind still surprises him each time. There’s a dusting of snow on the ground but nothing heavy and Auston’s glad because after driving in the snow for a few years he’d rather not deal with it if doesn’t have to. Freddie kicks him in the back of the leg as he comes up behind him, Auston stumbles and playfully shoves him back. It turns into a quick scuffle and Mitch and Brownie complain loudly as they walk around them. Auston flips them off and Freddie tells them to fuck off. It’s not cute or romantic but Auston likes how they match. 

“You still coming to my place?” Freddie asks, and Auston nods, hopefully not too eagerly. Freddie does his half smirk thing that makes Auston flush and he doesn’t even care about being subtle anymore. He gets in the car with Freddie and they talk briefly about the game before letting the radio take over the silence in the car. Mitch has sent Auston a message chirping him for being Freddie’s sugar baby and Auston rolls his eyes, thankful that Freddie is driving and can’t see his phone. Freddie’s isn’t far from the arena and they are walking into the open plan apartment before Auston even has time to prepare for this conversation. 

Neither of them bothers with much before heading towards the bedroom. They’ve done this enough that this part is easy. They kick their shoes off together and they share a quick kiss before Auston heads down the hall. Freddie’s bedroom looks the same as it always does: closet doors still open from when Freddie picked his game day suit, the chair in the corner has a shirt that he obviously thought about wearing but abandoned for the baby blue one he has on right now; the floors are bare except for a pair of black boxer briefs that he obviously couldn’t be bothered putting out for a wash and there are pillows all over the unmade bed. 

Auston knows this room as well as he knows his own. 

Auston rids himself of his suit, hanging it up on a loose hanger in the closet, before sliding into the bed. Freddie’s sheets are black, and they feel soft and smooth against Auston’s skin. He should probably ask what the material is, but it feels like something he should know, and he doesn’t want to look dumb in front of Freddie. Besides, he likes that they are something that remind him of Freddie. Speaking of, he comes in with two bottles of water and a purple bottle of Gatorade that they’ll share after sex. 

Sex after games is as much of a routine as the rest of game day. 

Freddie undresses and Auston watches with a lazy eye. Part of their job is getting naked – and doing it surrounded by other _very_ good-looking men – but Auston rarely bothers to look, too focussed on the game to think about anything else. Freddie has a few bruises from the game but otherwise he looks good, ripped muscles revealing themselves as he slowly undresses. 

“Feel like we should have some music on,” Auston says. Freddie rolls his eyes and does a delicate shimmy that makes Auston’s mouth dry up. He thinks about what it would be like for Freddie to do that seriously. He remembers that first time in California, the dirty grind of his hips, and imagines how it would feel to sit in a chair and watch Freddie dance and slowly reveal his body to Auston. He feels the flush spread down his chest and knows that Freddie can tell he’s into it. 

“Really?” Freddie says with a delighted laugh. Auston blushes and tells him to fuck off. Freddie steps out of his briefs and slides in next to Auston. He throws some pillows on the floor and presses his body alongside Auston’s. His cock is half-hard and Auston likes that the anticipation is enough to get Freddie there. “Don’t be embarrassed about what you like. Sex should be fun.”

“What we do is fun. But it’s not really sex,” Auston says without thinking about it. Freddie rolls his eyes and Auston’s never felt so dumb around him. “You know what I mean,” he mumbles, all in one breath because he’s embarrassed, and he doesn’t want Freddie to make fun of him. 

“Oh, well, I guess? I mean, sex is more than just penetration,” Freddie says and Auston can’t help cringing. It’s a gross word and not even Freddie’s hot accent can make it nice to listen to. 

“I know but I mean… I want that,” he says with a wave of his hand that he hopes implies actual sex. _Penetration_ , even though he hates thinking the word it let alone saying it. It’s embarrassing to talk about this but Auston knows it is worth it. Knows that if they talk about this once, they won’t have to ever again. Or if they do it’ll be easy as cake. 

“Have you wanted that this whole time?” 

“Kinda? I mean, I like what we do. I like getting off with you and everything we do is good but I just. Want that too,” Auston says with a self-conscious shrug. He’s not sure why he’s so embarrassed. It didn’t feel like this with Jack and that was his first time. 

“Well, we can do that. I have condoms and lube if you want. Just let me know how you want it,” Freddie says. Auston can still feel Freddie’s dick and it’s gone from half-hard to fully interested so obviously this isn’t something he isn’t in to. He’s hard as well and the blanket is doing a shit job of hiding it but Auston doesn’t care, Freddie can know he’s turned on by this. Then he realises what Freddie said. 

“Wait – I mean, I’m not _not_ into that that but like, I want to fuck you,” he says, eloquent as always. 

Freddie arches a single eyebrow at him and that’s always annoying but right now it’s super irritating. He shoots him an indignant look because he knows what he wants. Freddie is a bit of a control freak about his space – all goalies are at least a little bit like that – but he’s never turned down one of Auston’s ideas before. Before Auston can stop it from happening, Freddie rolls on top of Auston and uses his weight to bare down and press Auston into the mattress. His breath catches in his throat and he has no time to think before Freddie is kissing him. They are deep, heavy kisses that leave Auston reeling and panting for breath. 

“You can fuck me if you want,” Freddie says in a low voice. It goes straight to Auston’s dick and he can feel pleasure pooling in his groin. “But I think you want me to fuck you. I think you want me to take you apart and put you back together with my cock.”

Auston makes a broken noise, he’s not sure where it comes from. It’s not something he’s even thought about before, because while he enjoyed the one time Eichs fucked him, it wasn’t as good as when Auston was the one topping. But thinking about Freddie doing it is overwhelming. Freddie is big with a capital B. Auston likes it when Freddie moves him around like a puppet during sex and he likes this right now: Freddie’s weight on top of him, keeping him in place. And Freddie’s dick is so big that sucking him off is intimidating – the idea of having that inside him? _Jesus_. 

Auston nods. It’s small but it’s enough for Freddie to see. The grin Auston gets back is nothing short of predatory. 

Things happen quickly after that: the lube and half-crushed condom box end up on the bed next to Auston’s head; Freddie pulls Auston’s boxer briefs off with a shake of his head, never understanding why Auston keeps them on; Auston spreads his legs open without being asked; fingers are pressed to his lips and it should be embarrassing but it’s so hot that Auston doesn’t care and he sucks them in and gets them nice and wet. 

Before Auston knows what is happening, Freddie has his mouth wrapped around Auston’s dick and a spit-slick finger nudging at his entrance. Being fingered isn’t new to Auston, not with Freddie and not in general. Guys who give blow jobs tend to think their fingers need to go somewhere too. Auston would think it’s dumb but he does the same thing too. So, Freddie has done this to him before but only ever with two fingers. Tonight, he opens Auston up with the two fingers that Auston was sucking on before but then he reaches up and gets the lube. They share a kiss before he goes back down. This position is vulnerable, and it makes Auston feel young and small, but Freddie’s kisses are enough to calm him down. 

Freddie’s fingers are sloppy wet with lube the next time he pushes into Auston’s entrance. Auston shifts away from them but relaxes once Freddie sucks on his cock again. The two sensations are distracting enough that Auston doesn’t feel the third finger until it is pressing inside him. He moans, a broken, wet sound that is somewhere close to a sob. It’s been a long time since he’s been so full. Freddie is gentle with him, but his fingers are still so overwhelming. Time seems to stretch on forever as Freddie keeps working him open. Eventually Auston gets used to the third finger and then he starts begging for Freddie’s cock. He feels shameless, totally drunk on the pleasure that Freddie is giving him right now. 

Freddie shushes him and tucks a fourth finger in. Auston grunts. It’s too much, his body shudders under the pressure and then it breaks. It’s like a bucket of water being poured over his body and Auston feels boneless, melting into the sheets and sliding along the smooth fabric. “There you go,” Freddie murmurs into his skin and it’s literally the softest thing Freddie has ever said to him. For a moment, Auston thinks Freddie is finally going to fuck him. But then he keeps going. His fingers occasionally press against Auston’s prostate but mostly Freddie is just stretching him open, adding more and more lube until Auston knows it’s dripping everywhere. Sweat is beading all over his body and this feels like as much of a workout as the game. 

Freddie hasn’t stopped talking since he started up. There’s a possessive edge to the words that hit Auston somewhere deep in his gut, but mostly it’s pure filth that makes it harder and harder for Auston to accept what Freddie is giving him. He needs more.

“You take my fingers so well, babe. I wish you could see how open and pretty you look right now. Do you think you could take my fist?” Freddie asks and Auston honest to God _sobs_. Freddie’s words hit him like a freight train and he can’t handle it anymore. With a weak hand, Auston bats at Freddie’s shoulders trying to get him to move, to do anything other than torture Auston like this. “Yeah, I think you can too. We can try in the summer.”

Auston grits his teeth. “Frederik, if you don’t get your dick in me, I’m going to come in five fucking seconds.”

Nothing happens for a second and then Freddie pulls his fingers out and Auston whines at the sensation. Freddie presses a soft kiss to the crease of Auston’s thigh in apology before sitting up and reaching for the condoms. It takes a moment for them both to find the box because it has somehow ended up under Auston’s pillow and is even more crushed than before. They laugh together quietly before Auston helps Freddie get the condom on. They look at each other and suddenly Auston’s not sure how this is going to go. Last time with Jack, Auston was on his back and Jack was very sweet about the whole thing. 

Freddie hasn’t been mean but he definitely hasn’t been sweet. “How do you want me?”

It turns out that Freddie wants him on his hands and knees. He says they can change it up during but Auston doubts either of them are going to last long enough to change positions because Freddie spent the best part of forever teasing him open. Auston’s knees keep slipping on the bed and it’s impossible to keep still as Freddie pushes inside. Despite how open Auston felt around Freddie’s fingers, his cock is so much bigger, and they have to take it slow. When Freddie finally gets his hips snug against Auston’s ass, it’s hard to believe he’s taking all of him. His cock is thick and long and Auston can’t wait to feel it for real. 

“You okay for me to go?” Freddie asks, voice low and gravelly, right into Auston’s ear. Auston shudders and nods. Freddie tugs on Auston’s ear lobe with his teeth before pulling back, grabbing Auston’s hips with his big hands and starting to fuck Auston earnestly. 

Auston cries out, Freddie’s cock finding his prostate almost immediately. Freddie chuckles and keeps going for it. It’s too much and not enough. It feels like he is being split open and sewn back together and both points start and end with Freddie’s cock buried inside him. The fingers on his hips are so tight that Auston knows there will be bruises tomorrow. Fuck, he _hopes _there are bruises tomorrow.__

__He wants proof of this for as long as he can have it._ _

__Sweat is dripping over Auston’s eyes and his hair is matted to his forehead. Objectively it’s a little gross but Auston’s never felt so hot in his life. Rearranging himself, Auston drops down onto his face and reaches down to fist his own cock. He shakes his hair out of the way and watches Freddie work from the corner of his eye. Freddie is working hard, sweat pouring all over him as his chest heaves; he’s watching himself fuck Auston, his eyes trained onto Auston’s entrance as his cock pumps in and out._ _

__“Fuck, fuck, fuck – Freddie, I’m gonna,” Auston groans, coming all over his fist and the bed. His eyes screw shut and Auston forces them open, wanting to watch and see if Freddie comes too._ _

__There’s a broken noise above him and Freddie fucks in once, twice before grinding in deep and hard as he comes. Watching him come brings a helpless smile to his face, it’s such a dumb face but Auston adores it._ _

__Freddie collapses on top of him and Auston would complain but it feels so nice to be together like this. After a moment it becomes too gross. Their bodies sticking together with sweat; Freddie is still inside him which isn’t comfortable either and Auston really wants to get out of the wet spot._ _

__“We need to move,” he says with a sigh. Freddie mumbles an agreement but still doesn’t move. “Dude, _up_.”_ _

__They both make a noise when Freddie pulls out but it’s the first part of moving. Auston rolls up and off the bed and almost collapses, his legs totally wrecked. There’s a satisfied yawn from the bed and Auston lazily flips him off, he’s not actually going to be annoyed after the best sex of his life. He snags the Gatorade off the bedside table and skulls half of what is left before passing the bottle to Freddie with a kiss. As Freddie drinks, Auston grabs both the waters and wanders into the shower._ _

__The water beats down and soothes everything that is complaining, some muscles because of the game and others after being stuck in the one position as Freddie fucked him. The water is boiling hot and leaves Auston’s skin bright red. Freddie joins him after a moment and immediately changes the water temperature to something more manageable. Auston pulls a face and gets out, but not before they trade a few kisses._ _

__Back in the room, Freddie has stripped the sheets and left clean ones on the mattress. Auston gets them on even though he wants nothing more to crawl into bed. It’s a chore doing this for a king size bed, especially with all the pillows stacked haphazardly around it. By the time he finishes up, Freddie is coming out of the shower. They kiss at the foot of the bed, deep and passionate, but not aiming for anything else (even if Auston could get it up again there’s no way he could do another round of sex like that)._ _

__Freddie waits until they’re both under the blankets – Freddie naked and Auston in a clean pair of boxer briefs he keeps in one of Freddie’s drawers – to say anything. His voice is smug when he asks: “So, was that everything you wanted?”_ _

__“You know it was, stop fishing for compliments, asshole,” Auston says, snuggling up behind Freddie to be the big spoon. He’s almost always big spoon because he gets too hot to share space for too long and Freddie passes out almost immediately. And if he’s big spoon Auston spends the whole night sweaty and uncomfortable. Freddie chuckles and twists his head around to peck him on the nose._ _

__“Only half fishing. Want you to feel good all the time.”_ _

__A yawn breaks up his sentence, but the words settle into Auston’s heart with a warm glow. Something occurs to him. “Hey, Freddie – are you, um, this is dumb but you’re my boyfriend, right?”_ _

__“You’re an idiot,” Freddie says, voice soft and honest and so full of affection. Auston’s heart clenches in his chest and then Freddie finishes talking. “Of course, we are.” Auston feels a hot rush of affection and only feels slightly dumb for not realising sooner. Freddie twists his head around again and they share a sweet kiss, lips sliding together and Auston’s never felt so full in his whole life._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add my hockey tumblr after reveals <3


End file.
